


Klance Week 2016

by Quinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I didn't do all the prompts, Idk what i'm doing, Klance Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinx/pseuds/Quinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Red/Blue - high school photography class AU<br/>Day 2: Love/Hate - Lance is confused about his feelings for Keith, and Hunk helps out<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red/Blue

"There's no in between with you ever, not with anything! You're either locked up in your room or outside until midni—"

"Yeah, that's kinda the point," Keith mumbled as he squeezed between his foster mother and the front door she attempted to block. The warm, late summer air filled his chest, becoming a short distraction from the woman's rant. She had no shame, blatantly ignoring the stares of passersby as she lectured him on their apartment steps. It wouldn't be _his_ much longer, not that it really was to begin with. He had a personal bet on how much time he had left before she kicked him out. His guess was within the next month. A shame, considering he was only a week into the new school year. 

It was evident she had no plans on putting an end to her clamoring anytime soon, and frustration was starting to course through his veins. He got this "talk" nearly every other day, a result of pent-up anger that had nothing to do with him. It got old fast.

"Listen, I know you'd love to stand here screaming while everyone listens, but I'm going out for a _project_ I have to do," he spit out venomously, lifting the camera held by a strap on his neck. "You know, for the school you just put me in."

The only response he received was narrowed eyes and a slam of the door. Nothing new.

With a sigh, he hopped down the steps and finally began his trek downtown. He wasn't too familiar with that section of town, as he mainly went on lone walks around the quieter parts. They weren't the most blue places in the world, which was the only criteria for his project whatsoever. Everyone was given a color, and their objective was to merely take pictures that captured the color in all its glory. Bonus points if you stuck to a specific mood. Keith was assigned blue, and planned on sticking to a more mellow atmosphere.

The distant sounds of the small city were slowly getting louder, enough to lure him in and away from his thoughts. He stopped to lean against a random building and weigh out his options. He could stop by the local fountain or lake, maybe search around some snug shops and find one with architecture that suits his needs. The fountain was smack down in the middle of a street, and the sky was too bright for the mood he was going for. He'd wait until more clouds had drifted together to cover the sun, and spend the meantime at the lake.

Much to his pleasant surprise, Keith managed to make it to the lake without too much of a hassle. It was calm here, a nice reward from the hectic crowds he stumbled through on the way. Trees hung over the water and covered the surrounding area, providing shade and a strange feeling he couldn't quite put into words. It felt as though this place was its own world, straight from a fairy tale.

He sat on a pile of leaves at the edge of the lake, staring blankly at the mucky water. Yeah, he didn't know why he ever thought this was picturesque. It's not as though he hadn't been here before, unaware of how gross and not-blue it was. For fun, he spent a fair amount of time taking pictures of the area, excluding the water. He had nothing else to do here, so why not. Despite there being a handful of people around him, he continued to pace around aimlessly. No one cared to bother him, and he liked it that way. Just him and his amateur camera.

He took a break after a bit, resting on a nearby bench as he swiped through the small amount of shots he had taken that day. He chose to ignore the random rustling of leaves behind him, not expecting it to continue until the source of sound plopped down beside him. Directly beside him, hip-to-hip. Keith slowly turned his head to glance at the stranger. He was a choppy-haired boy with blue eyes; nothing that stood out too much. Nothing about him was recognizable, so why was he staring at Keith with a smug grin, as if they were buddy-buddy?

"Um—"

"You chose _this_ nasty river for pretty pictures? Really? Are you the kind of dude who collects bones, too?" The boy's voice was as pretentious as his expression.

"I don't get what you're saying," Keith furrowed his brows.

"I'm just saying that I'm a little concerned and think you may be colorblind, sir. Brown, bird poop-filled lakes aren't really close to blue in any universe or dimension, you know."

"I— _Again,_ who are you?"

He looked extremely offended, clutching at his chest theatrically. "We're in the same photography class? I talked to you like, 7 times this week already! How do you not remember me?"

"I don't remember anything like that," Keith adjusted the strap on his neck and stood from the bench.

"Hey, I think I'm pretty memorable!" he shouted as Keith began walking away. When he didn't reply, the boy groaned and scrambled to catch up to him. "My name is Lance, by the way. I know your name already, though. And I mean, we didn't really _talk_ talk. It was more like me making fun of you, and you ignoring me."

Keith threw him a glance. "...Kinda like now?"

"Kinda like now!"

"Not as memorable as you think, huh?"

Lance snorted, grinning in Keith's direction. "You sayin' I'm a normie?"

"What?"

"Wow, never mind. I guess you didn't know what I meant when I called you emo yesterday either?"

He didn't like that mocking tone. "Can you just, I don't know, go away? What exactly do you want?"

"I dunno. Just saw you taking pictures, and I'm out here doing the same, so..." Lance shrugged nonchalantly, irritating Keith even more.

Keith didn't have the energy to reply after that. He felt bad for this guy's friends, if he even had any. Surprisingly enough, Lance stayed quiet for a while after their dispute. He remained by Keith's side as they both photographed whatever random things they came across. Their fast-paced walk had slowed to the tune of Keith's dissipating anger, and the situation was becoming peaceful. Lance would make snide comments every now and then, but they... weren't that bad. Admittedly, Keith found himself going along with his jokes more and more as time went on.

At one point, they found themselves sitting on the fountain's edge while Keith looked over his numerous photos again. Lance watched with bored eyes, tapping his chin impatiently. Keith ignored him even when he felt hands tugging on his jacket, simply shoving Lance away without looking up. Whines ensued, and he could see the boy fumble with his camera out of the corner of his eye.

"Is there a bug on me or something? What is your deal?" Keith huffed.

"Keith, dude, your jacket is red!"

He merely raised a brow, continuing to swipe through the pictures. "Yeah, and?"

"My color is red, duh," Lance rolled his eyes. "And I need one more pic. If you zip it up or something, it can fit in with the aesthetic I got goin' on, I think. I mean, it's kinda ugly, but li—"

"Just shut up and do it, Lance."

"Okay, okay, chill. You gotta stand and be my personal male model now." Lance stood before the other could protest, raising the camera to his eyes. He pressed a finger to the lens as if it were his lips, shushing the other boy.

Keith hesitantly obeyed, standing to zip his jacket and pose. He fumbled with his hands for a moment before letting them dangle awkwardly at his sides, unsure of what to do with them.

Lance quickly snapped a few photos. "A-plus model, dude. You'll be in the Top 100 Sexiest Men part of my new magazine in no time." He sent him a thumbs up to signal he was finished.

Keith didn't miss the obnoxious snorts and giggles Lance let out as he messed with his camera.

"Did you take weird pictures of me? You only needed my jacket in the shot."

"Maybe," Lance peeked over the top of his camera. His eyes screamed mischief.

Keith rolled his eyes, a subconscious action that occurred far too often around this guy. "I don't think you have any right to be making fun of me when you're following a random kid from your class around like a dog."

"Sick burn, but it's not like you have anything better to do. Right, Mr. Loner?" Lance carefully placed the camera back on his chest, folding his arms behind his head. "Gotcha there, huh? So, where to next?"

"You did, actually. Anyway, I want to get something to eat. You can finally leave." Keith gestured around them.

"Aw," was Lance's only response, becoming too preoccupied with the phone he suddenly took out. "It's all good though, I think my buddies are down to chill now," he paused again. "Oh yeah, they're in our class, too."

"You have friends?" He made sure Lance saw his smirk, feeling a bit too prideful about the joke he had been waiting to make.

"Again, you can't even make that joke. You literally sit alone every day at lunch." Lance threw him another dramatically rude look, though a small smile had formed on his lips. It looked foreign on his usually smug face. "Anyways, nice to work with you, mullet boy."

"Yeah, thanks for bothering me for a couple hours and destroying my peace."

"No problem, dude!" Lance blasted finger pistols in Keith's direction as he walked backwards, bumping into a few girls that he tried to hit on immediately after.

Keith watched the scene play out for a moment before shaking his head and gathering his belongings. He at least tried to look like he knew where he was going, making sure Lance was out of sight before he searched around for a gas station or convenience store. They weren't exactly the best places to eat, but they were cheap and did the deed.

As he stood in line at a tiny cigarette shop, his thoughts drifted back to the events of that day. It was a weird experience, hanging out with someone his own age. He couldn't really process it yet. The only times he regularly interacted with other kids was in group homes. At least his foster mother would be glad he finally spent time with another teenager. It'd get her off his case for a while, but really, he wouldn't be lying if he told her he had a decent time. She would eventually bug him about asking Lance to hang out again, but he probably wouldn't be around long enough for that to happen.

Just as he placed his cheap junk food on the counter, he heard shouting from outside. A quick glance outside the shop's tall windows was enough to make his jaw drop. Lance was peering into the windows, a huge grin plastered on his face. Two people huddled behind him with confused expressions, most likely the "friends" he had mentioned before.

"See you tomorrow in class, Keithy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't.......... like this.........


	2. Love/Hate

Lance wasn't good with feelings. In any sense imaginable. 

He felt things without realizing what they meant, unable to distinguish feelings from each other. It wasn't a good trait to go along with his already poor impulse control. To everyone else, it seemed as though he acted without little to no thought beforehand. That was true to an extent, although he did hold back more than he let on.

There were some feelings that caused him to drift away from reality, making him feel hopelessly distant from others around him. He always quickly snapped out of it, realizing he looked too serious for his own liking. He didn't want to concern anyone. Not for any specific reason, just that no one should have to worry about him when he was perfectly fine. It's not like he was on the edge of a mental breakdown.  

There were times when Hunk knew something was wrong. Lance appreciated his friend's efforts at cheering him up, which nearly always worked. In the rare occasions when even jokes didn't work, Hunk would always offer to talk. The offer was never blunt, and it took a while for Lance to catch on. Leaving his door extra open after Lance seemed upset, inviting him to hang out alone... It didn't make much sense at first. Once he realized the true intentions, Lance couldn't help but think the subtlety was on purpose, not wanting to garner Lance any unwanted attention from the other Paladins.

He really was Lance's best friend.

The secret part of their friendship expanded the longer they spent cramped in space—the longer Lance spent away from home, the main cause of his issues. Now that their roles as Paladins were becoming their new life, other problems stemmed over time. Ones that weren't as easy to pinpoint, like homesickness. Hunk noticed and felt the same. As a result, the two boys got into the habit of sneaking around together as a distraction from their issues. They'd slump against a wall, stuffing themselves with whatever alien food they could get their hands on. They could do it in complete silence, or with obnoxious laughter spreading through the ship's halls. 

Sometimes, when they sat quietly, Lance found himself with the urge to blurt out his worries and just get it over with. In one particular instance, Hunk noticed him repeatedly open his mouth to speak, only to shut it a second later. Hunk finally spoke up after several minutes of letting him do his thing.

"Dude, you can just talk about it, you know," he chuckled and shook his head, shoving more of the green goo in his mouth. "I'm not gonna bite or anything. It's gotta be awkward if you're taking this long."

Lance was silent, eyes glued to his slippers. The cozy atmosphere helped ease the anxiety aching in the pit of his stomach. It took him a few minutes to finally speak up, taking a deep breath before doing so.

"Keith is weirding me out lately," he spoke fast, throwing a hand over his face with a groan immediately afterwards. The words weren't supposed to sound like that at all. 

Hunk giggled and raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like he's suspicious... Are you afraid he's under your bed at night or something?"

"You  _know_   that is not what I mean," he whined despite the grin on his face. 

"Alright, alright. What's really up, though?" 

"Like, I feel weirdly, uh... close to him now." The confused look on Hunk's face forced him to continue. "I know we're not rivals anymore and all, but it feels... creepy now. I don't know," Lance covered his face once again, sighing loudly.

"Duh," Hunk rolled his eyes. "I mean, obviously you got closer since then. How else would we be able to form Voltron all these times?"

"Oh..." Lance hadn't really thought about that, admittedly. He brought a hand down from his face to grab the food Hunk offered him. "He still annoyed me after that, though. Still does even now," he mumbled, mouth full.

"Well, yeah, but that isn't really  _hate_ hate, you know. Plus, it seems like you guys just have fun sitting around and arguing at this point." Hunk froze, as if he didn't think before speaking. He was right to brace himself.

Lance was quick to retort. "I don't _like_ to get annoyed by him. That doesn't even make sense, Hunk. Sure, we have fun messing with each other, but he's not annoying then. He's annoying when he's a self-centered jerk who doesn't listen to us. Why would I _want_ that?" he huffed, crossing his arms against his chest defensively. 

Hunk merely paused, staring at the ceiling as he thought for a moment. "I think he's changed, even if he still has a lot—and I mean _a lot—_ to work on. I think you know that too." He sent one of those small, knowing smiles Lance's way.

That shut him up. He did notice Keith's gradual change in attitude, even if his rude side slithered back out when things got too heated. Lance even complimented him on his redemption once, though it came out more like an insult than anything. He often wondered if they'd be stuck together long enough to watch Keith mellow out even more. The thought was an odd mix of sweet and sour. Being on such positive terms with Keith would be weird, but a small part of him felt as though it could be nice. Maybe it wouldn't take too long, after all, since his behavior towards the Paladins changed pretty quickly to begin with...

He was thinking too much and started to feel distant again. He needed to get his thoughts out while he still could. Rambling wasn't hard with someone like Hunk.

"I kind of, uh... want to hang out with him more? More than we already do." His abrupt confession broke the long silence. He couldn't tell if that's why Hunk snorted or not.

"Just do it then!" Hunk exclaimed and nudged the other boy. "Me and Pidge can set you guys up on a play date, even."

"We're not—"

"—going on a date?" Hunk interrupted, waggling his bushy eyebrows.

Keith punched the other's arm, raising his voice. "What? I meant we're not _your kids_ , Hu—" 

"I know, I know! Stop yelling, you're gonna make Allura drag us to bed! She'll cut down on our meals too!" he yelled back even louder, clutching at his arm dramatically.

The two stared at each other before simultaneously bursting into a fit of giggles. They waited to calm down from their sleep-deprived laughter, and then began the small trip back to their individual rooms. They shoved each other tiredly as they walked through the castle's walls, chuckling under their breath. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off Lance's shoulders, even if he held back a lot of what was on his mind. He had to take it slow, after all. Hunk gave him the reassurance needed to decide on bringing it up another time.

They came to a stop at Hunk's door shortly after, both too exhausted to draw out their goodbyes. Just as Lance was about to wave and head to his own room, Hunk lightly grabbed his shoulder. He didn't say anything, just smiled proudly at his best friend. The moment was over just as suddenly as it began, and Lance found himself wrapped up in Hunk's arms.

"Night night, dude!" Hunk released him and disappeared into his room with a wave. Lance watched him with a soft smile, and finally stepped into his room for the night.

The smile remained on Lance's face even as he settled into bed, drifting off to sleep with his mind set on the upcoming play date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I can't ever write blatantly romantic things and I am very fucking sorry for that. This ended up sounding more Hance than Klance, uh.


End file.
